The Evil Story of DOOOOM 111one 11eleven 11
by The Girl With No Identity
Summary: Well...cough...I guess you people are getting annoyed now. So I shall tell you that this story is about what happens when The Weirdoz the Bladebreaker's...friends...cough are dared to embarass themselves until they're pushed over the edge.
1. Fworst Chap

THE EVIL STORY OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(insert maniacal laughter here) (insert hacking/wheezing here)

A/N: This story was written by The Girl With No Identity on a sugar high with her best friend, at least one of them. So disreguard this story when evaluting her writing techniques. Beware of 2:30... and Umi....

Disclaimer: None of the characters (well, except Umi, Eclipse, Willow, and Nightshade) are owned by the author or her evil fiend friends. However, we do own some stuff, like this keyboard we're using to type this out with. As far as you know.

"Turth, or dare?" Kenny asked the random assortment of people sitting around him.

"Ummm.....DARE!" shouted the short red-head.

"Ok, I dare you and all your friends to wear outifits you'd never be caught dead in tomorrow to the mall."

"Good job Willow," the short raven-haired girl groused.

"Do we have to?" the tall brown-haired girl whined. (A/N: Whining? Pfft, whatever. Wait...I'm writing this...hmmm...)

"Yes," Kai said.

"Damn it!" the tall black-haired girl replied to the evil dare of DOOM!!!!!!! (A/N: I have WAY too much time on my hands.)

"Deal with it," Rei said. "Can we get on with the game?"

"Nope," the short raven-haired girl replied.

"Why not Umi?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Me 'n Eclipse 'n Nightshade 'n Willow gotta go home."

"We do?" the tall black-haired girl asked.

"Yeah Eclipse, we do."

"Ok then!"

"No we don't you little liar," Nightshade, the brown-haired girl hissed.

"We do now!" Willow exclaimed. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"By the way, we're gonna call your cousin tomorrow to remind you of your dare!" Rei shouted to the girls as they left.

"Damn,"Umi whispered.

"How does he know Kurama's number?" Eclipse asked.

"Haven't the foggiest."

"Willow, you live with us, remember?" Kai called to his girlfriend.

"No.... I'm sleeping over at their place," said Willow, rolling her eyes.

"You are?" said a befuddled Eclipse.

"Yes, I told you 5 minutes ago."

Eclipse just nodded and smiled. She didn't understand, but that was their problem.

"Hey, that means no babysitter!!!" screamed an excited Max.

"I'm still here jack ass." said Hilary.

"Damn," Max said, throughly drepressed.

Hilary just glared and continued to braid Rei's hair. She was bored as well and there was nothing better to do. And Rei had long hair, like really long. Like, down to his waist long. It was scary.

---------Alternate Beyblade Team--------------------

"Why did we leave?" asked Nightshade. She was hungry and there was food there. Yum... food.

"Because, Umi said so. And I need a break from them, do you know how horrible it is to be surrounded by boys 24/7???" shuddered Willow.

"Poor soul."

"Since when do you sympathize?" Umi asked in Nightshade's direction.

"Since boys are truly horrific creatures, unless they're cute...."

"Right. Now, how shall we get out of this dare?"

"We can flee the country!!!!" edged in Eclipse.

"That's a bit drastic."

"... I know!!! We can blackmail Kurama into saying we're sick and not go anywhere!"

"We might as well stick with Eclipse's idea, there's no way I can blackmail Kurama."

"Maybe you can't," said Willow, smirking demonically, "but there are other people we can blackmail."

"Like who?" Nightshade said, crossing her arms doubtfully.

"Like Yuuske," Willow replied confidently. Everyone then threw back their heads and laughed manically, and then hacked viciously.

"I think we should see the doctor about that hacking," Eclipse said, after everybody was dont hacking up thier lungs.

"Agreed," everybody else replied.


	2. Chapta Too

THE EVIL STORY OF DOOM!

(insert maniacal laughter here) (insert hacking/wheezing here)

A/N: Wow, I'm surprised people actually read this and want MORE. It is truly a discovery. But I finally got my fiend back to help me with my next chapter.

Disclaimer time! Yay! Any who, we don't own anything from Beyblade, Yu Yu Hakusho, or this computer. However, we do own this plot, Umi, Willow, Eclipse, and Nightshade. And my Kraft Mac 'n Cheese. Mmmmm….cheesy…..

* * *

**At the house**

"Now, I call this meeting to order," Eclipse said as she walked into the living room with Mac 'n Cheese from Kraft.

"What meeting? I thought we were gonna watch a movie!" Nightshade exclaimed while holding up the DVD box for _The Village._

"No stupid," Umi said, glaring, "we're going to attempt to blackmail someone, and on top of that, that movie sucked big time!"

"I liked it!" Willow shouted.

"Whatever. Now, you're the one who said we'd be able to blackmail him. So, how do we do it?"

"I'm working on it!"

"No, you're sitting on your butt watching TV."

"Same thing."

And all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!" Eclipse hollered as she ran to the door. After opening it, she asked, "Hello, welcome to my house, what is your business here?"

"HEY, I OWN 2 OF IT YA KNOW!" Umi shouted from the living room.

"Whatever."

"Well, that answers my question," Kurama sighed from the door.

"Ummm…I'm not here right now, leave a message."

"Very funny Umi. Your friends say you have a dare to complete."

"LIES! ALL LIES!" Willow shrieked from next to Umi on the couch.

"Geeze, did ya have to yell in my ear like that?"

"Maybe…"

Umi reached up and tugged on one of Willow's piercing.

"OWWW! BLOODY HELL!" She swatted at the hand and nurtured her poor ear, adding a whimper in to look pathetic.

"Loser…" snickered Nightshade.

"Don't be talking Angelina Ballerina," hissed Willow. ((A/N: Don't you love making pop-culture references? ))

Nightshade scowled and returned to devouring her bowl of cheesy noodles.

Kurama gave a look of utter disgust towards them, then returned to the matter at hand. "Well, they told me that you had to dress up, so that's why we're here. We have to stay the night. Are the guest rooms still available?"

"What do we run here, a hotel?" Willow asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"And what do you mean 'we?'" Umi asked suspiciously.

"We're here too!" Kuwabara blissfully chipper as he skipped into the room.

"Why me? Why always me!"

"Because Poseidon hates you," Yuuske said.

"That's _my_ line!"

"Shut up, it's not copyrighted or anything."

"You don't know that."

And then there was an awkward moment of silence.

"So…where do we sleep?" Kuwabara asked.

"You don't," Eclipse said.

"Wadda ya mean we don't?" Yuuske questioned stupidly.

"You have to stay up all night and make sure nobody jumps out a window or anything."

"Ok then…"

And out of the blue, Nightshade asked, "Where's the short one? What's-his-name."

"…Who?" Willow asked.

"_WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!_" Hiei shouted rather loudly from the door. Unfortunately for Eclipse, who paid for insurance, he broke a nearby window.

"Well, I don't know your name."

And there was another awkward silence.

"Dude, 2 awkward silences in like 5 minutes? That's just bizarre," Willow said while getting up to get some orange soda. ((A/N: Mmmmm….orange soda…))

"This whole fic is bizarre," Yuuske said while walking into the kitchen.

"Shut up."

"I was too busy not caring to even show up, but all I heard was something about jumping out a window. Now, who would be jumping out and can I be the one to shove them?" Hiei commented, looking around hopefully.

"No one's jumping out a window…though I would like to shove some people off a 20 story building," Willow replied while looking at Yuuske, who was having some trouble with the water dispenser on the refrigerator.

"I don't get it, how does this work?" he asked stupidly as he held the glass upside-down under the dispenser.

Walking over, Eclipse took the glass, turned it over, and pushed on the thing ((A/N: you all know what I'm talking about, right?)) and out came the water.

"IT'S MAGIC!"

"Sure it is Yuuske, you keep telling yourself that…"

* * *

Well, rather than type all sorts of hilarious conversations held after that, I think we'll end the chapter here. Just a bit of random information: if your computer doesn't know that Yuuske is a word, on spell check will come up with different words for it (as you know). The first word on our list happened to be "yuck," as in what Willow thinks of him. …Read and review! And I promise, within the next 2 chapters, you shall see what they have to wear (to those of you who were just reading this to find that out). 


	3. Chapta Tharee

THE EVIL STORY OF DOOM!

(insert maniacal laughter here) (insert hacking/wheezing here)

Disclaimer: _No, we do not own Beyblade, Yu Yu Hakusho, or this monitor. _Now stop asking. However, we do own the OC's and the keyboard. Now back off.

* * *

**The next morning…**

It was 6:00. And the phone starts ringing.

"Whose phone is that?" Willow asked as she got up from the couch in which she had to sleep.

"It's my stupid cousin's," Umi said, getting up off the floor. "Ow…the floor is not what you want to sleep on when you want a good night's sleep."

"Aren't you gonna get it?" Eclipse asked as she got up from the other couch.

"Heck no. It's his phone, he can answer it."

"It might be the other group of guys, I'll get it," said Willow.

She picked up the phone and started sniffling. Adding a cough to sound even more sick, "hello?"

It was Shiori. "Hello? Is Suuichi there?"

"Sorry," she replied, sniffling, "he's asleep right now."

"Can you put Umi on then?"

"Sure," she said, handing the phone to Umi. "It's Shiori," she whispered.

"Hello?" Umi said, sniffling.

"Hey Umi…what's wrong?"

"I think I—hold on—" she sneezed, "I think I got a cold."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. I was wondering if you could wake up Suuichi for me."

"Sure, hold on." She put the phone down, then yelled at the top of her lungs, "KURAMA YOU JACK ASS! GET UP!"

"Huh? What?" Kurama muttered, waking up. "What?"

"YOUR MOM'S ON THE PHONE!"

"Wha-Why?"

"How the heck do you expect me to know? Just talk to her." And with that, she threw his cell phone at him and went to get breakfast.

"…Where's Nightshade?" Eclipse asked after starting to eat her cereal.

"…I think she's still sleeping," Willow said, uncertainly.

Just then, there was a loud crash from the closet. "I'M OK!" Nightshade shouted from the closet. "Why did I have to sleep in the closet?"

"Because we were out of couches," Umi said.

"That's awkward," yawned Willow, "I forgot how crazy you guys are since I've moved."

"Hey! We're not that crazy!" said an offended Eclipse.

"You're crazier than the dudes I hang out with now."

"True, but you been kidnapped what? 10 times?"

"I got kidnapped even more when I was with you, damn Yuuske."

Another phone rang and Willow reached over the counter and picked it up, "G'day mate, how can I be of your service?"

"What?"

Willow spat out her orange juice," Kai, what the fuck? How did you get the number?"

"Phone book jackass," he said. You could hear Tyson eating in the background and Hilary yelling at him. Yep, she was missing a lot.

"So, you guys are showing up right?"

Willow started a coughing fit, though it wasn't even evident on her face, "we got bird flu."

"What the fuck is bird flu?"

"Whatever it is, we got it. And Nightshade got AIDS. And Umi is in surgery right now. Eclipse…. She broke a nail."

"I thought you said you all got 'bird flu.'"

"Well…I was wrong."

"And how did Nightshade get AIDS?"

"She got drunk in a strip bar."

"…What about Umi?"

"She had to sleep on the floor and is in surgery for back problems."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, we can't make it today. Maybe in a month or 5."

"WE'LL SEE YOU AT THE MALL AT 10!" Tyson shouted from the table, then continued stuffing his face.

And with that, the phone on the other end hung up.

"Damn, they didn't buy it," Willow said, disappointed.

"I couldn't imagine why," Umi replied, glaring, "Nightshade got AIDS in a strip club is totally believable. And Eclipse broke a nail, ingenious. I have to have surgery…actually, that's a pretty good one, my back is killing me. Note to self: Beat Kurama with stick later. And you. Bird flu? What the crap?"

"Well, what would you have said?"

"We can't go; we caught the flu because Yuuske left the window open last night."

"…Shut up."

Before the conversation could continue, the guys came down for breakfast.

"Have a good night sleep?" Nightshade asked, giving them a death glare.

"What's your problem?" Kuwabara responded with a look of confusion.

"You took my bed last night and made me sleep in the closet!"

"I didn't tell you to sleep in the closet!"

"You might as well have!"

"How are you guys doing?" Kurama asked.

"Terrible," was the reply he heard from the girls.

"Why?"

"I slept in a closet!" Nightshade shouted.

"I had to sleep on a lumpy couch!" Willow yelled.

"I was forced to sleep on that other couch!" Eclipse hollered.

"I'm related to you," Umi muttered.

"What was that cousin of mine?" he asked.

"I had to sleep on the cold, hard ground last night cause you took my bed. Jerk ass."

And then there was an awkward moment of silence.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat," Willow said as she stood up, "but I have to go get ready to meet the guys at the mall."

"I have a question," Eclipse said, "where are we going to get those clothes in which we'd never be caught dead in? I mean, it's not like we'd have they lying around the house or anything."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Yuuske went to get it. He came back a couple of minutes later with 4 boxes.

"These are your outfits. You are to wear whatever is in the box with your name on it," he explained.

"Oh joy, oh rapture," Nightshade said.

* * *

Ha! That's the end of this chapter suckers! I mean, that's it for chapter 3. Read and review! 


	4. Chappy Quatar

THE EVIL STORY OF DOOM!

(insert maniacal laughter here) (insert hacking/wheezing here)

Disclaimer: We still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Beyblade, or the internet. However, we are in the process of attempting to own them.

The girls looked horrified at the boxes. Willow's was labeled with Abercrombie, that so was not good. Umi's wasn't at all labeled, certainly worse. Nightshade had the Guesslogo on hers and Eclipse's box was pink. It was a shade very similar to Kurama's uniform.

"…Who bought these?" Umi asked.

"Tyson," Yuuske replied as he tried not to laugh at their expressions.

"…How do we know they'll fit then?" Nightshade asked.

"Ummm…I don't know, ask him."

"Later," Kurama finished. "You all need to get ready; it'll take you a while longer than normal."

"How so?" Willow asked, though she had a nasty feeling she already knew.

"Y'all have to wear make up too."

"WHAT!" the girls shouted. "You can't change the rules on us!" Eclipse then exclaimed.

"They said it was part of the original dare; talk to them about it."

"They'll get an earful, trust me," Umi muttered as the girls went upstairs to get dressed.

Eclipse and Umi sprinted into the bathroom, leaving Nightshade and Willow pounding on the door.

"Let us in!" screamed Nightshade, ramming her shoulder into door.

Willow took out a key and opened the door. Umi and Eclipse looked shell-shocked. It was either from them just opening their packages or that they had opened the door.

**At the mall…**

"Where are they?" Tyson asked. "I'm starved!"

"Is that all you can think about," Hilary glared, "your stomach?"

"Usually."

Max started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What the crap are you laughing at?" Kai implored without bothering to attempt to see what.

All of a sudden, Kenny began chuckling. Tyson looked up and began cracking up as well. Rei had an expression that clearly said "I would laugh if this wasn't so scary." Kai looked up and saw the strange quartet of Beybladers being followed closely by a few freaks. The freaks were in semi-normal clothes; except for the fact they were in school uniforms, and it was Saturday. Two were breaking up uncontrollably. The short one lookeduncaring. And the girlish one seemed mildly amused.

Nightshade's crimson eyes were filled with a look of pure hatred. Her apricot-colored hair tumbled down at its natural-length but an absurd pair of antennae was sticking out of her head, drawing the attention of many small children and elderly women. A hot pink skirt reached her knees and skimmed the tops of ballet slippers. (A/N: Don't ask) The pastel pink top she was wearing was somewhat covered by a translucent pink rain coat.

Eclipse had a deep blush on her cheeks and kept looking in the girly man's direction (A/N: think Arnold). Her hip-length midnight black hair curled in strange spirals that didn't look plausible. She kept tripping on the end of her long lilac skirt. A pair of pale purple stilettos clicked on the tile of the floor. For the first time he had ever seen her, Eclipse was wearing a _matching_ long-sleeved shirt. As she drew closer he could make out a large mauve velvet collar with small ribbons tying off of it around her neck. The most evident part of her costume was the fabric butterfly wings strapped to her back.

Umi's look strayed from the fairy tale look of the other two. Her suede mini-skirt was catching the eye of many boys who looked like they hadn't even reached puberty. Her charcoal black hair was in two braids that were long enough to tuck into the brown cowboy boots she was wearing. The white oxford shirt the short girl was wearing had had the sleeves torn off of it. The shirt was almost as long as the skirt itself. A cowboy hat rested on her head. But Umi's emerald green eyes continued darting hatefully down to the sheriff's badge on her chest.

Willow tugged at her cream sweater repeatedly. It was short enough to show off her navel, her incredibly pale navel. She had on a shredded denim mini-skirt, and her combat boots had been replaced by white go-go boots. Her ears were clad with dangle earrings and her usual studs were no where in sight. Willow's hair was down from the first time he had ever seen. And by the looks of it, it was pure frizz. The only non-normal thing of her outfit was the wirehalo on her headand feathered wings sticking out of her back.

Their make-up was all the same though, black eyeliner and a faint foundation. The Weirdoz walked up and one by one circled to show off the outfits.

Max was the first to say anything, "You're a genius Kenny."

"Excellent job on the costumes Tyson," said Hilary.

"May your children be devoured by ducks," hissed Willow.

Eclipse let out a non-understandable whine. Nightshade was cursing under her breath, sending glares at people who stopped to look.

"Let's get this over with," growled Umi, heading in the direction of the Food Court.

* * *

TBC 


	5. Chappa Cinco

THE EVIL STORY OF DOOM!

Disclaimer: ((sob)) We still don't own Beyblade or Yu Yu Hakusho but we're trying. We still own all that other stuff… except my house… the bank owns that. But the nifty eraser is ours and its awesome niftiness. So there. Live with it.

Vive la France!

You don't even take French!

So?

((insert title here))

* * *

"Nice look."

"Hot stuff."

"Got a number sweetie?"

This comment made Umi go off the deep end. Sure, maybe she was already there. But she just went A LOT deeper.

"Tu madre es muy bien en la cama de mi primo," she smiled. Yes, she knew that the guy had no idea what she said, but it was hilarious when her cousin went off the deep end too. Hey, if you're gonna go down, you gotta take someone with you.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME YOU LITTLE WELP!" Kurama exploded. Normally, he wouldn't have gone off like that, but today, everything was driving him crazy.

"You heard me."

"What did you say about him?" Willow asked.

"She said something about something being very good," Eclipse answered. She didn't take Spanish, but everybody knows what muy bien is. "Apparently it couldn't have been that good if Kurama's mad about it."

Tyson looked up from the food he had just stolen from a random passerby. "…Did I miss something?"

Before Kurama went off again, the guy's friend came over and whispered something into his ear. The guy's expression went from confused, to mad, to disgusted. He walked off.

Nightshade asked first, "what was that about?"

Kurama shuddered and looked into his apple pie, "nothing…nothing…"

Umi jumped up and twisted his arm, "WHAT? What does 'nothing' mean?"

"It's not that important that they need to know about it."

She smacked him. "Everybody needs to know when I'm insulting you."

Kenny looked up. "Why, what did you say?"

"She said, 'Your mom is very good in my cousin's bed,'" Kai said, trying not to laugh at the horrified expressions on the people's faces.

"That's so…so…HILLARIOUS!" Tyson choked out. "How do you say that?"

Hillary hit him over the head with a spoon. "That's not important."

"Yeah it is!"

Willow spoke up, "you don't have a cousin."

Tyson looked down and up again. "Thanks a lot Willow."

"Just a brother…who's very cute…"

Kai directed a glare and smacked her in the back of the head.

"BITCH SLAP!" screamed Nightshade.

Suddenly a security guard showed up.

"Excuse me, but this is a family-oriented mall and we preferred if you refrained from profanity."

Umi looked up. "Tu madre es un sandwich jamón."

"Will you quit insulting people's mothers!" Kurama asked.

"Quizá(1)…"

"Umi! I'm serious!"

"May your children be devoured by ducks," Willow muttered.

"No prob Mr. Security guard!" Max piped up. "We won't swear anymore."

"That's what I like to see in today's American youth."

"Um… we're in Japan… but he is American."

The security guard gave everyone an uncomfortable grin and walked off.

"Tu madre es un tostador!"

"Umi! Quit calling people's moms toasters!"

"Fine… but he's shiny…like a toaster. So he must be the descendent of a toaster."

"Hey, Yuuske's shiny, is his mother a toaster?" asked Kuwabara.

"No! My mom's not a toaster… maybe…" attempted Yuuske in self-defense.

"Was your dad an ape Kuwabara? 'Cuz you're hairy and stupid." Said Hiei.

"No! …well, I don't know…hey, you just called me stupid!" Kuwabara replied.

"Necesito obtener amigos nuevos (2)."

Kurama looked up from his food. "I'm sure your friends would find that offensive."

"Tu madre—"

"Es su tía.(3)"

"I hate you."

"Not to interrupt," Rei said, "but are we done here? We're getting weird looks from people passing by and the security people."

"We should get going," Kai said.

"So we can get out of these ridiculous outfits," Willow added.

"No, you've got 3 more hours, and 15 seconds," calculated Kenny.

"You've ever seen South Park Kenny?" asked Nightshade.

"No, what's that?"

"Oh my God! They killed Kenny!"

Kenny went pale in the face and returned to his computer.

"So, can we hide somewhere? Like in a sewer or something?" asked Eclipse.

"No." said Kai, pushing Willow off the bench.

"You are so going to pay for that."

"How so?"

"Trust me…you'll know."

So after a 5 minute discussion of where they were going to do, they decided on home. After all, they could take the long way home if need be.

"Voy a conducer!" Umi shouted in the middle of the parking lot.

"Heck no!" Kai shouted. "I want to live!"

"So?"

"Umi, you're not driving. I am," Kurama replied, taking out the keys.

"Tu madre—"

"Umi! Enough of that!"

Eclipse walked up to the car. "Kurama, the door's locked—why did you take only 1 car? We can't all fit in…one…"

Nightshade went pale. "Oh no. Nu-uh. No way."

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO WALK HOME!" Willow shouted.

The guys were standing there, looking triumphant. Then they knew. There wasn't enough room in the car, and their embarrassment was just beginning. They had to walk, down the highway, to get home. In these ridiculous outfits.

"Cuando yo llego a casa, vas a obtener una paliza (4)," Umi threatened, holding out a random pistol from where it came, nobody knew.

"Whatever you say cousin dear, whatever you say."

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 5 y'all. Read and review or else…

(1)Maybe…

(2)I need to get new friends.

(3)Is your aunt.

(4)When I get home, you're going to get a beating.

Yes, there is a reason for all the Spanish. I need the practice. So gimme a break, gosh.


	6. Le Chapta De Sixth

The Evil Story of DOOM!11one!11shift+111!eleven!11

((Are you done yet?))

1!

((Now I am.))

((Ok then.))

Disclaimer: Our lawyers are currently unavailable right now. So that's why we don't own Beyblade or Yu Yu Hakusho, but we do own the uncooked cheesy noodles and this keyboard, maybe.

* * *

And there they stood. Out in the parking lot of the mall. In those ridiculous outfits. Next to the lilac minivan.

"Hey Kurama," Umi muttered, "There's only 8 seats in there. Who's riding on the roof?"

"What are you talking about?" he replied. "Nobody's riding on the roof."

"Well then, who's riding in the trunk?"

"Nobody."

"Are you sure? Because there are 7 seats and 9 of y'all."

"What are you talking about?" Yuuske asked, "There are only 7 of us."

"Who aren't you counting?" Eclipse asked.

"Well, there's Kurama," he put up a finger, "and Hiei," he put up another, "and Kuwabara," another finger, "and that guy," he pointed to Tyson and put up another finger, "and what's-his-name," he pointed to Max and put up another finger, "and him," he pointed to Rei and put up another finger, "and my competition," he pointed to Kai and put up another finger.

"You're an idiot."

"Am not!"

"What about you?" Nightshade asked. "And her?" She pointed to Hillary.

"Hold on," Kuwabara said, "she's with us?"

"No dip," Hillary said, "What, did you think I was just stalking you?"

". . . Yeah. . ."

Hilary gave him one of her infamous glares. "_I'm _not walking, at least not in these shoes."

"What spirit," joshed Willow. ((For all you illiterate people, it means joked.))

Yuuske replied, "I'm not walking home in these shoes either."

"Those are your only shoes," said Hiei.

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm not walking home," Kuwabara said, "I have to. . .umm. . .not walk home down the highway. I might get hit by a drunk driver or something."

"And y'all don't think that won't happen to us!" Umi exclaimed. "Great, now I have to be paranoid of drunk drivers."

Kurama spoke up, "I'm not walking home; I have to drive."

"No you don't; I could dri—"

"Umi, you're walking."

"Your mom!"

"I'm not walking home," Kenny said, "Because I'm too short and might get hit by a regular driver. Not to mention I don't have eyes."

"I have allergies," Max said, "So I can't walk home."

"I'm asthmatic!" said Nightshade.

"Where's your inhaler?"

"My dog ate it."

"You don't have a dog."

"Shut up!"

"I'm definitely not walking," piped up Kai, "Because I know where you live."

"That makes no sense."

"So?"

"I hate you more," said Willow.

"No, I do," assured Kai.

"Who's getting married?" asked Yuuske.

Everybody just stared for a minute. Then they continued the debate on who should walk home. After about 10 minutes, and a lot of strange looks from passersby, they came to this decision:

"So it's settled," Kurama said, "Yuuske, Kuwabara, Hilary, Kenny, Max, Kai, Tyson, and myself will ride in the car; Hiei and Rei will walk home with the girls."

Rei butted in, "Because you all are a bunch of wimps, I had to offer to go with the girls."

"We aren't wimps!" Yuuske shouted, "We just don't like to walk home where drunkards can hit us."

"May your children be devoured by ducks," Willow said.

"That's so sweet!"

Willow gave him a look that clearly said "shut up now before I kill you." He, thankfully (or unthankfully, depends on your position of Yuuske's life) shut up.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Kuwabara shouted.

"In your dreams," Hilary said as she sat down in the seat next to the driver.

"Everybody who's coming in the car, get in," Kurama said.

Kai, Kuwabara, and Yuuske sat in the middle row, and Tyson, Kenny, and Max sat in the back ((A/N: I know you're wondering so about why we're telling you this. You'll find out later, so shut up.))

And they pulled away. Running over Hiei's shoe in the process. Followed by a loud string of swear words too explicit for your sensitive ears and/or eyes. Then they started speeding, so Hiei couldn't attack the minivan in his current rage.

"Drive faster!" Kuwabara shouted, "He's coming!"

"Kuwabara," Kurama said calmly, "I am not going to spee--Holey crap, he's on our tail. Hold on!" And with that, he sped up. Unfortunately, he sped past a cop car.

"I hope you realize you sped past a cop car," Kai said.

"I was kind of hoping the cop wasn't there."

"I think he was."

"Damn."

And the sirens could be heard all around the parking lot. Let this go down in the records: Kurama, momma's boy extraordinaire, was caught speeding in a parking lot after running over his friend's foot.

The cop came up to the car and Kurama rolled down the window.

"May I help you sir?" asked Kurama politely.

"Sir, do you know how fast you were going?"

"No sir."

"60 kilometers per hour. 60! You could of killed someone!"

"He doesn't need to speed to hit someone." Said Yuuske, "cause he already did."

"A hit and run?" asked the officer, clearly delighted. "I think I'm going to have to arrest you now."

"Nice going Yuuske," Kuwabara said, "Now we're all in trouble."

"Now," the officer continued, "where did this incident occur?"

"Over there," Kenny said, pointing over to the strange group of assorted freaks.

"I see," the cop guy said, "Well, I have to go see if they're all right. If I see this car move, you're going straight to jail."

"No Miranda Rights?" Kurama asked.

The officer gave him a look of confusion. "Well, thanks for reminding me. I'll read them to you later." He walked off towards the other group of people.

Nightshade looked away from Umi smacking Hiei over the head with a broomstick conveniently lying in the middle of the parking lot to notice the cop walking over.

"Holey crap!" she exclaimed, "The cop's after us!"

"What're we going to do!" Eclipse asked in terror.

"Well," Willow said, "we could take one of 2 ways."

"Those being…?"

"1. We could be good abiding citizens and—"

"Next," Umi said.

"Or we could take off and run or attack him in self-defense or something."

"I like the second one better."

"I don't!" Rei said, "I don't want to be arrested! I've never had the Miranda Rights read to me, and I never want them read to me!"

"Your mom."

"Shut up!"

"What're we going to do?" Eclipse exclaimed again.

"He's getting closer!" Nightshade exclaimed in terror.

Everybody was kinda freaking out a little, until Umi ran off.

"Where the crap did she go?" Hiei asked. "I have to beat her over the head with this." He held up the confidently placed broomstick.

"I have no—" Willow began, but was interrupted by the cop's car driving up. Unfortunately, the cop wasn't driving. Umi was.

"YOU STOLE THE COP'S CAR!" Rei exclaimed.

The cop noticed that his car had been jacked. "Hey, that's my car!"

"Quick," Umi said, "get in. We're going for the ultimate joyride."

"Sweet!" Nightshade said, jumping in next to Umi. "Check it out! A radio!"

"We're all going to jail now, aren't we?" Eclipse said.

Hiei jumped into the front, and the other 3 clambered into the back.

"Step on it!" Willow shouted.

So Umi floored it, narrowly missing the cop in front of them.

((Back in Kurama's Car))

"UMI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" shouted Kurama.

"She can't hear you dipstick," said "all-knowing" Hilary.

Kai sighed, "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, it was just a matter of time."

"You realize this is your fault," said Max, "for only bringing one car."

"My fault!" said Kai, "You're the one who said you didn't want to drive, and you're the only one who can."

"That's not my fault that I'm the only one who studied for the test."

"This is clearly all Kenny's fault," exclaimed Tyson, "for making the stupid dare."

"Since when were you intelligent?" asked Kenny menacingly.

"Since now," said Tyson triumphantly.

"I wonder if we'll be on the news," Yuuske thought aloud.

"What made you think of that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, they're involved in a high-speed pursuit chase thing, and it's this car's fault, so I think we should be on the news. Not to mention the news crews walking up to us."

"Oh God, no," Kurama muttered, "Why me?"

"Because Poseidon hates you."

"Don't make me slap you Yuuske."

((In the jacked cop car))

"DON'T HIT THAT CAR!" Eclipse yelled from the back seat.

"Shut up!" Umi shouted from the front. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Clearly not," Rei said.

"Don't make me come back there," Umi said, turning the mirror towards him, "Cause then we'll all die."

This made him shut up.

"Exactly."

"CAR!" Nightshade cried. "Turn right here! It's a back road!"

"I despise backseat drivers," Umi said, turning.

Unfortunately, Nightshade had no idea where they were going, and that was a turn onto the highway.

"Nightshade," Hiei threatened, "if we get out of this alive, remind me to kill you."

"Will do!"

"Shut up! I need to concentrate or I might hit—"

"CAR!" Willow shouted from the back.

"Huh?"

Nightshade grabbed the wheel and turned it.

"We're all going to die!" Rei sobbed.

"Would you grow up?" Willow asked.

"TREE!"

"What are you talking about? There aren't any trees on the highway!"

"Yeah, in the truck in front of us."

"Shut up."

"All of you need to shut up," Umi said, "I need to concentrate on not getting caught by the police and not hitting other cars or driving off the road or something."

"I sure hope you don't drive off the road," Eclipse said, worriedly.

"I'm glad you have so much confidence in my driving abilities."

"Well, you haven't even read the book you need to to take the written part of your driving exam, not to mention you haven't ever driven a cop car in your life, and you failed the written portion of your Driver's Ed class and—"

"Shut up!"

"Back-up needed," crackled the radio.

"It's Jeebus!" shouted Nightshade.

"No, it's Hesus!" replied Eclipse.

"The radio morons," sighed Hiei.

"We require back-up, all police units on duty are needed on Route 52, near the exit into Downtown Tokyo."

"Wait," said Rei, "that's where we are!"

"Where have you been?" shrieked Willow, shaking his shoulders slightly.

"Damn," Umi muttered, "the next thing they're going to do is put up a blockade."

"Now what makes you say that?" Hiei asked.

"I've spent way too much time recently playing Need for Speed."

"Uh-huh."

Over the radio the voice was heard again. "We're preparing to build a blockade. All units to Route 52 near the exit to Downtown Tokyo."

"Nightshade, what the crap are you doing!" Eclipse shouted. Nightshade had just picked up the radio and was beginning to talk into it.

"Hey," she said, "I hope you know, we can hear you. Thanks for the tip."

Hiei smacked her. "You idiot!"

"I can't believe you just did that! You gave away our advantage!" Willow shouted.

"Sorry," Nightshade muttered, "I just wanted to feel intelligent."

"But you're not!"

"Shut up."

Rei whimpered, "You know, I want Mariah to know that I really do hate her hair. And I want Tyson to know he needs table manners. And Kenny should think about getting eyes."

Magically a tape recorder appeared on the floor of the car. He picked it up and turned it on. "This is Rei Christmas Kon, and I'm going to die soon becau—"

"You're not going to die Christmas!" shouted Umi into the back, "just get in serious trouble."

"Gimme that," said Willow. She grabbed it and started recording her confessions, "okay, Kai, I really did steal your hair curlers. They were SO ugly, and I couldn't stand seeing your seriousness in them. So I gave then to the homeless. But they threw them away. And Rei…"

"I'm right here!"

"Shut up! Rei, as I was saying, I did eat your Twinkie…"

"I knew it!"

Eclipse grabbed the tape recorder. "This is Eclipse. And if you're hearing this message, you're either in court or I've died, and I really hope it was the first one. So here's my confession: My hair isn't naturally this curly! Honestly! I had to curl it because of a stupid dare from Kenny! If I die Kenny, my ghost will haunt you for all of eternity!"

"Boy Eclipse," Umi said, "That was stupid."

Rei grabbed the tape recorder. "Rei again. Now here's my confessions: Mariah, I really do hate your hair. I'm sorry! Tyson, I really advise you get some table manners, you look gross when you eat! Kenny, no offense, but you really should consider getting eyes. Seriously!"

Nightshade grabbed the tape recorder. "This is Nightshade. Now, my confession is: I hate my adopted father! His hair is soooooo gross! It's always in my food and junk and it's so nasty!"

"Shut up and give me that complainer," Umi said, grabbing it.

"Hold on," Eclipse said, "Hiei didn't get to say his confession yet."

"Whatever," Umi replied, throwing the device at Hiei, which happened to still be recording.

"What the crap am I going to say? That I'm sorry for anything? In your dreams!" Hiei harped.

"Wah, what a baby."

"Your mom!"

"Don't make me kick you out the window of this speeding car," Umi threatened.

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 6. Yes, a very random place to end, but we just realized it's 11 pages long in Microsoft Word. So read and review, will ya? 


	7. Chaptus Septus

THE EVIL STORY OF DOOM!1111one!1!1111eleven!

Author's Note: Heya guys! Authors here no dip, and I have to say that I'm sorry for not updating in an ungodly amount of time. But I'm not really, they're just making me say this 'cause I'm typing. ANYHOW. So…yeah…Disclaimer time!

Yea and before we start with all that jazz, this is a person who's character was stolen and was molested into doing this story… I am the original Nightshade, and all I can say is that I'm THOROUGHLY pissed off about my current dwellings and wage. Who the fuck sleeps in a closet? With Snape's hair? SNAPE'S HAIR!

Back to breaking the law

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't happen to own Yu Yu Hakusho, Beyblade, Lance Armstrong, 100 Calorie Packs, T. Mobile, or the internet, but I DO own this keyboard, your soul, this pretty knife, and my cheesy noodles. Back off, they're mine. MINE!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY GOD! THE BABY'S COMING!"

"WTF?" screamed everyone whipping around to gape into the backseat.

"Just kidding," said Willow, smiling deviously, "I just wanted to get everyone's attention, which I did, and tell you all that were getting close to the blockade."

Rei, who knew absolutely nothing about women and pregnancy, eyed Willow as if she was a ticking time bomb and was, in fact, having a baby.

"…She's kidding, you fag," Umi snapped from the front. "So, which way do you all want me to swerve? Left or right?"

"…Does it matter?" Hiei asked. "We'll die anyway."

"Left it is!"

"Why don't we just take an exit off the highway?" Eclipse suggested. "That way we completely miss the blockade and—"

"Oooh!" Nightshade squealed, sticking her head out of the window. "Mexican food truck! Can we get some?"

Everybody (including Umi, who actually took the time to take her eyes off the road to glare hatefully) stared at Nightshade in a combination of shock and utter annoyance.

"…What? I'm hungry."

"Try to think more with your brain than with your stomach. And why the hell is there a Mexican food truck in Tokyo and-"

Umi's rant was cut off by a polytechnic tune coming from the back pocket of Eclipse's hideous skirt.

"Your skirt's singing Eclipse," stated Rei, who finally stopped staring at Willow's stomach.

"Oh! That's my cell phone! Hold on!" She fumbled a bit and pulled out impossibly tiny cell phone and opened it, "Hello, Eclipse speaking."

---Kurama's Car (er… mini-van if you prefer to be technical)---

"Where the hell are you!" Kurama desperately shouted into the cell phone. A short reply was mumbled into the other phone. "Why? Because we're on national TV because of you imbeciles."

"I AM NOT AN IMBECILE!"

"UMI WATCH THE ROAD!"

"Guys, focus!" Kurama's desperate pleas couldn't be heard over the loud conversation and the screeching of tires heard after his comment. He sighed, turning to the others in the car.

Yuuske was leaning forward in his seat, trying to look out the window to get on the news crews. Kuwabara was shoving Yuuske out of his way to get a better look as well.

"So… we're stranded in the middle of psychotic reporters in power suits and we have no one to turn to for help… I fucking hate the girls," said Kai, mostly to himself.

At this moment a fake blonde reporter hurled herself at the back window, yelling about destruction and asking why they became so violent. Max let out a particularly girlish scream and fainted onto Kenny. However, no one noticed because Yuuske was trying, in vain, to protect the girls' honor.

"Come on guys," he cheerily tried. "They were just trying to get some attention--"

"They're in costume," Hilary interjected. "They don't need any more attention."

"...Oh. Well, maybe they just hate Kurama."

"Thanks Yuuske, I feel loved." Kurama rolled his eyes. A fat, ugly, bald man with a microphone began hitting the window, trying to get his attention. The window opened. "What is it?"

"Why did you run over that young man's foot?" the ugly reporter immediately snapped. "What has that innocent boy ever done to you?"

Kurama paused. "I didn't see him--"

"So you're saying you're a bad driver?"

"I am most certainly not--"

"Oh, Kurama's a horrible driver," Yuuske called, shoving himself onto the console between the front seats.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara agreed, shoving Yuuske out of the way. "He almost got us in a wreck the other day--"

"That was because you idiots were distracting me!" Kurama snapped, shoving them both into the back seat.

"Do you have road rage?" The reporter shoved the microphone into Kurama's face as he continued making accusations. "I bet you get in car accidents all the time. It's people like you that need to be kicked off of the road!"

Kurama blinked. What the hell had he done?

"Move it lard butt!" the fake blonde reporter shoved the ugly fat man out of the window, replacing his microphone with hers. "What's the deal with the little girl at the wheel of the police car? Who is she and why did you make her steal the police car?"

"I didn't make her steal it!" Kurama denied. "And she's my obnoxious little cousin--"

"Oh, so you're an abusive sibling? That explains it all..."

"Oh, Kurama's abusive all right," Yuuske called. "He beats us up on a daily basis!"

"I have the scars!" Kuwabara supplied, pulling up his shirt sleeve. "See that? He beat me with a stick!"

"I did not you liars!"

"Did too! I have pictures!"

---Cop Car---

"I think they forgot about us," said Eclipse quietly, listening to the arguing coming from her cell phone.

"Well, that's just great, we're almost out of gas and we've got at least 50 police cars chasing us, what else will happen?"

"GUYS!" cried Nightshade, pointing in horror at the rearview mirror, "Lance Armstrong is chasing us!"

"Must he always make retarded cameos?" seethed Willow; she leaned over the neko-jin beside her and rolled down the window. A mass of fizzy red hair popped out from the car, "LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Way to make us seem emo Will," snorted Umi, flat-footing the gas pedal.

"I've come to save you troubled youth!" shouted Armstrong, bringing his bicycle up next to the car, "after all, I defeated testicular cancer AND won 6 Tour de Frances, in a row."

"So what?" replied Hiei, looking out his window, "we've saved the world multiple times from demons and do we get a thank you? No."

"OMG!" squealed Rei, pushing Willow and leaning out of her window as well, "I'm your biggest fan! I love everything you've done, including marrying Sheryl Crow!"

"Shut up Rei! We're trying to make him go away! Not inflate his ego!"

Eclipse sighed and opened the car door both Willow and Rei were bending over. The door hit Lance Armstrong and sent him flying off his bike and under the wheels of the Mexican food truck.

"Ouch," said Nightshade, flinching, "he'll never appreciate a burrito again."

"I'm sure he didn't appreciate them before," Eclipse commented.

"...Not the point."

"Now that you guys are done bickering over burritos," Umi began, swerving through a few lanes, "does anybody know which exit I have to take to get to the airport?"

"Exit 47," Willow replied. "...Wait, why?"

"No reason."

"YOU'RE BRINGING US TO THE AIRPORT!" Rei cried, leaning forward against the front seat.

"You don't know that..."

---Inside Kurama's car---

"Wait, airport?" Kai questioned, grabbing the cell phone from whoever was the last to hold it. "Why are you going to the airport?"

"Who's going to the airport?" Max asked, shoving Kenny out of the way to grab the phone. "Where are you going? Can I come?"

---At the airport---

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DI--!"

"SHUT UP REI!"

"Don't hit me!"

"Umi! Knock it off!"

"Which plane are we getting on?"

"That one!" Hiei shoved each of the others through the airport, to the terminal, and eventually onto the plane.

"I DON'T WANNA—oh! Snack Box!" gasped Rei, now absorbed with the snack box, "oh my god! They have 100 Calorie Packs! I love 100 Calorie Packs!"

"At least we have him preoccupied," whispered Eclipse during Rei's rant, "I only wonder why he's so fangirl-ish."

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is we need to get this plane off the ground before the cops come on here," said Umi.

"I say that we make Hiei give the pilot a lap dance!" suggested Nightshade.

"No way in—" started Hiei.

"Actually, that might work _and it's as funny as hell_, Hiei, go give the pilot a lap dance."

Hiei glared at Umi, "Why should I? He'd probably want one of you girls to do it."

"You are the more feminine one," said Willow.

"You all are girls! You would be more feminine that me if I was in drag!"

"Stop complaining and go give the man a lap dance!" growled Umi, shoving Hiei into the cock pit and quickly closing the door behind him.

---Kurama's Mini-Van---

All the guys (and Hilary), amid the chaos in the parking lot, were huddled around Kurama's cell phone, listening intently to the situation on the plane.

"Hiei… lap dance… HA HA HA HA HA!" burst out Kuwabara.

"I...can't...breathe!" Yuuske managed to choke out through his laughing fit. "Priceless!"

Even Kurama was having trouble keeping in his snickers. "Do you think they have a camera?"

--In the plane--

"...What the hell is taking him so long?" Nightshade grumbled. "We should be leaving by now!"

"Maybe he's really enjoying it," Willow suggested, shoving Rei into the seat next to her so he'd stop jumping around like an idiot.

"That's rather disturbing," Eclipse murmured, disgusted. "Allow me to go hurl."

"I'm debating on whether or not I should go look..." Willow and Nightshade exchanged equally mischievous glances. Umi, rightfully worried about those expressions, dared to ask, "What are you two plotting?"

Nightshade opened the door to the cock pit as Willow shoved Umi in. "Have fun!" the two called in unison.

Stumbling into the cramped quarters, Umi glanced around the cock pit in expected horror. To her surprise, she found Hiei desperately glancing around at the controls, trying to figure out how to work the plane. The pilot, unfortunately, was knocked out in the seat next to him.

"Looking for love in that lap dance?" Umi snickered, dodging the random object tossed at her head.

"Shut up and help me figure out how to work this stupid machine," he snapped.

"How am I supposed to know how to work a plane?"

"You hijacked a car didn't you? This should be a piece of cake."

"Cars are different, and I have my license for one of those."

"This button looks right," muttered Hiei, looking a big green one, "maybe that'll get this thing in the air."

"Then press it already! God, stop acting like Yuuske."

---In Cabin of Plane---

"—and then they'll have little Umi/Hiei babies. The end," finished Eclipse, looking a dazed Nightshade, Willow, and Rei.

"I always love that story," sniffled Rei, wiping at his eyes with his snack box, "it has such a great ending."

Suddenly the plane backed out of the terminal at a nauseating pace. A flight attendant, who was walking by, crashed into their row of seats, knocking the wind out of all of them.

"I think they heard us!" cried Nightshade, being suffocated by the weight of the flight attendant.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking," crackled the intercom, "I here to tell you you're officially screwed."

"Stop that Umi and help me with the controls!" the group heard in the background.

"I'd just like to inform them that they're probably going to die and that _yes_, Nightshade, Willow, and Eclipse, I _did_ hear that story--"

"What story?"

"Shut up Hiei!"

"What's this button do?"

"I dunno. Let's find out!"

The plane lurched forward onto the runway. Many of the passengers looked around fearfully, trying to comprehend what was going on. The intercom fizzled out, and the innocent people began worrying even more, now that they couldn't hear the conversation inside the cock pit.

"Alright, who wants to go see what they're up to?" Willow asked. The other two girls shook their heads. "Alright Rei, it looks like that's your job."

"Why me?" he protested, stuffing another cookie in his mouth. "I don't want to know what they're doing--"

"I HEARD THAT CHRISTMAS!" The outraged call came from the cock pit, with a following cry of, "QUIT SHOUTING AT HIM AND HELP ME OUT HERE!"

"Do you think we should help them?" asked Eclipse, pushing the flight attendant off of herself.

"I dunno, if they heard our story, I don't think being within a 10 foot radius of them is safe," replied Willow, brushing hairspray off her sweater.

---Kurama's Car---

"They hijacked a plane," said Kurama in a spacy type of voice, "they hijacked a freakin' plane."

"At least they haven't gotten it off the ground," consoled Kenny weakly.

However the scream of "AAAAAHHHHH!" coming from the cell phone wasn't a particularly good sign.

"Don't they know their using up their minutes by keeping the cell phone on?" said Tyson, shaking his head, "and they don't even have Whenever minutes from T. Mobile."

Kai stared incoherently at him. "We're in a lot of trouble and on the news, and the girls are hijacking a plane, and all you can think about is those cell phone minutes?"

---On the plane---

"Hiei, look under the chair and see if there's a manual or something," Umi ordered, frantically pressing buttons in the hopes that the plane had an autopilot option.

"There's a book called The Idiot's Guide to Flying Planes," he read.

"READ IT!"

"I'm not an idiot--"

"Don't make me crash this plane into the ground on purpose."

---Kurama's car---

"DON'T THREATEN TO CRASH THE PLANE!" Kenny shouted. "PEOPLE WILL THINK YOU'RE TERRORISTS!"

---Cock Pit ((heh, now to get my mind out of the gutter))---

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" shouted back Umi.

"Um… Umi…" said Hiei, "the pilot's starting to regain consciousness."

"Then knock him out again!" yelled Umi, "wait… don't knock him out again, we need him."

Nightshade, Willow and Eclipse burst into the cock pit and locked the door behind them. All of them were wide-eyed and breathing hard, holding the door closed as if their lives depended on it.

"The passengers," gasped Nightshade, "are rioting."

The pilot looked around in horror, for the fact that his cock-pit was filled with strangely dressed girls and the lap-dancing munchkin. The shortest girl was beating the others with a random cane and screaming about "you me hey babies" and the munchkin was reading his manual.

Eventually, when the girl stopped beating the others with the aforementioned cane, someone pointed out, "Hey, the pilot's awake! He can fly the plane!"

The pilot glanced about in terror, and then quietly confessed, "I don't know how to fly a plane."

"...You WHAT!"

"Umi! Quit beating the pilot with that cane!"

"SHUT UP WILLOW! HE DESERVES IT!"

"Please!" he sobbed, "I have wife and children."

"Wait a minute," said Eclipse, pointing accusingly at the non-pilot, "I saw you hitting on Kurama at the gay bar!"

"Why were you two at a gay bar?"

"I had to go to the bathroom and that was the only place we could stop."

"Okay… hang on, WHY WERE YOU ALONE WITH MY COUSIN?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's all folks! You'll have to wait until next time/year to find out why exactly Eclipse was alone with Kurama and how the hell the girls are gonna get out of this mess.


End file.
